


Looking for Clarity

by chrwrites



Series: Clarity [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Attraction, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), Unrequited Crush, feelings are complicated and i hate it, marinette is confused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrwrites/pseuds/chrwrites
Summary: Marinette needs to sort out her feelings.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Clarity [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966540
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Looking for Clarity

**Author's Note:**

> y'all can thank my own Adrien Agreste for this (don't)

Marinette was totally, utterly, completely over Adrien Agreste.

It took her a while, spending more time that she would have ever admit trying to ignore her heart skip a beat whenever he was near her or he talked to her, but eventually she got over him and was happy with having him close _as a friend._ Her friends still liked to tease her when they noticed that she had been admiring him too much, but she would always say that he was _just a_ _friend_ and _what, you can’t look at your friends anymore?_

Maybe she took longer to get ready when she knew she would have seen him, and maybe she was a bit reluctant to let go from his hugs first, but he was _just a friend_ , and she had accepted it and she was happy with it.

Besides, being friends with him was way better than feeling all that she felt for him. No pressure, no sleepless nights questioning her feelings, no freaking out when talking to him, no overanalysing his gestures. He was _just a friend,_ and Marinette was happy with that.

So why did it hurt so much when he told her that he had started seeing someone? Why did it sting when he talked about how amazing this girl was and how happy she made him? Why did Marinette hope that she wasn’t faking the smile she gave him when she told him that he was lucky and she was glad that he had found someone?

Damn, that was pathetic.

It had been two years since she had fallen head over heels for him, and she had stopped collecting his photos on a private folder in her phone a while ago, and she had deleted them, too.

Because he was _just a friend_ , and that was just creepy.

Marinette felt stupid, after all the time she spent getting over him she was still putting him above everything else. And she was sure that she was over it because when he first told her that he had a girlfriend, she felt _nothing_. _Nothing_!

She was happy about it, really! The first thing she did was tell her friends. _Hey, he told me he’s seeing someone, and I didn’t feel anything! Now stop teasing me and tell me that I still like him, please. Because I don’t._

“Are you really sure?”

No, she wasn’t now.

Now that he heard him talk about her so highly, she felt weird, and she couldn’t put a name on her emotions in that moment.

Was it envy? Was it regret? Was it sadness?

Maybe a mixture of all of them?

All she knew was that she was ashamed to go to her friends and talk to them about it, because she wasn’t ready to hear their _I told you so, why can’t you be honest with your feelings?_

But Marinette had been honest with her feelings, she was over him!

When she was with Adrien as a friend, everything was perfect.

She didn’t blabber, and she laughed easily, he was nice and respectful, and he listened to her talk about anything.

Yes, she still thought he was attractive, and that his emerald green eyes were magnetic.

But that was fine because she could appreciate his appearance without drooling over him.

And she was happy for him. She was just a little confused and didn’t know who to go to, she didn’t even have the words to talk about it as well.

What do you do when your previous crush tells you that he has a girlfriend and you feel a bit of pain in your chest but not enough to say that you still like him?

No, she didn’t like him. because if she did, she would have been a crying mess by now, and she wasn’t.

Why was it so complicated? And why couldn’t she just get over it and say that yes, he was a friend and yes, she used to have feelings for him. But she had accepted that this was going nowhere and moved on.

She had spent way too much time overanalysing the words he said to her.

If she needed to get over him again, it would have been easier this time.

She loved him only as a friend.

He was nice, caring and helping. He made her laugh and she liked spending time with him as a friend. Nothing more, she had stopped looking for something more.

“What’s making you feel this way?” Luka asked, playing a few stray notes on his guitar just as Marinette got on board of the Liberty.

She didn’t even notice that he was there, too lost in her thoughts. She was a bit startled, but when he patted the empty space next to him inviting her to sit there, she didn't think twice about reaching him. She had to meet her friends gathered below deck, but maybe talking to him would have helped her sort things out.

Marinette didn’t even know where to start, and she sighed as soon as she sat next to him.

Luka didn’t say anything and waited for her to talk, but Marinette stayed silent as she looked at the cloudy sky.

She appreciated him for that, he invited her to open up without making her feel forced to, he was patient, and he understood without her having to say anything and he never gave her unsolicited advice. He was just there for her, and that was what she needed in that moment.

One thing that she admired about him was how clear he was with his feelings, and she had never had that clarity in the first place. And now everything was confusing her even more. 

Marinette shook her head and looked at him, there was concern in his eyes, but he still managed to give her a sweet smile, “Is there anything I can do to make it better?”

“Could you play me something that’ll help me find clarity?”, she said, her voice low.

Luka just nodded and adjusted the guitar on his lap. After plucking some chords casually, he started playing a gentle melody Marinette had never heard before. It was soothing and comforting, just what she needed to let herself feel whatever she was feeling and sort it out. She just closed her eyes and let his music carry the weight in her heart, feeling somewhat lighter.

Maybe she hadn’t found clarity yet, but the sweet tune that was calming her thoughts told her that she was going to.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty personal and has been written quickly because I really needed to let this out, I still tried to give it an hopeful ending because Marinette doesn't deserve to feel hopeless.  
> I feel like it's a bit rough, but I wanted to share it anyway. Hope you liked it :)


End file.
